24th Century Halloween
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Crew morale is low, but Neelix has a way to bring it up, courtsey of Tom Paris and Harry Kim. Have a Halloween party where everyone comes in costume.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek Voyager. I don't own the holodeck programs or dialogue that Tom Paris has during the holodecks. I know that sounds confusing, but it will make sense when the story comes to it. I also don't own the music, the costumes, or the decorations that are mentioned.

"24th Century Halloween"

It was unusually quiet in the Mess Hall. Neelix was bustling about in the kitchen area, but his mind was on crew morale, or lack thereof. He was at a complete loss for a new idea when Tom Paris and Harry Kim walked in. They sat down and motioned for Neelix to come over.

"Need any food?" Neelix asked.

"No, just something to wind down. Tea, maybe," Harry replied.

"No tea for me. Coffee unless you've got something stronger and not Synthehol."

"Sorry, Tom. I don't have any. Even if I did, I doubt B'Lanna would want you to drink." Neelix left, but came back seconds later with tea and coffee. He sighed as he poured two cups. The two officers noticed the sigh.

"Something the matter, Neelix?" Harry asked.

"Just the crew's morale. It's too low from being in space so long. I need a new idea to instill high morale, but I have no ideas."

However, Tom had an idea. "Harry, do you know what holiday is coming up if we were still on Earth?"

"Yes, Halloween."

"What is this Halloween?"

"Well, it started as a day called All Hallows eve, which people believed was a day that all manner of beings like ghosts, fairies, and demons were abroad."

"Oh." Neelix was disappointed. He usually associated holidays with parties.

"However, when people think of Halloween, what comes to mind is costumes and candy. Children used to dress up in costumes and trick-or-treating, meaning they go around their neighborhood and get candy."

"But, Harry, don't forget about the Halloween parties!"

Neelix's ears perked up. Now, that was more like it! "What does on at these parties?"

"Well, adults also dress up in costumes, and there's candy, drink, contests, and socializing," Harry said.

"And sometimes there are haunted houses to go in," Tom added. "Those are always fun even though they are no truly haunted."

"That's it! We can have a Halloween party, and you can do a holodeck program of a haunted house!" Neelix exclaimed. "We just need to ask the captain's permission."

"I'm sure she'll agree. It is to boost morale after all. We'll come with you," Tom assured him. "She's either on the bridge or in her ready room."

%%% CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM

Kathryn Janeway was sitting at her desk with a cup of coffee. The door chime sounded, and she responded with the usual, "Come."

Tome, Harry, and Neelix walked it, and Neelix approached her desk. "Captain, I want to - need to ask you if we can, to boost crew morale, have a party – a Halloween party."

Janeway didn't need to ask how Neelix knew about Halloween. The answer was standing behind him. "As long as our supplies aren't used up, you can have your party."

"Thank you, Captain. May I have your cooperation in getting everyone to dress in costume?"

"Certainly, Mr. Neelix."

"Thank you, Captain."

%%% LATER THAT DAY, SENIOR OFFICER MEETING

"Neelix has informed me that crew morale is low, and his solution is to hold a Halloween party. I have agreed to let the party be held. Everyone _needs_ to be in costume at the party. Seven, you can tell the children to come. Neelix, you tell Ensign Wildman and Naomi to come. Dismissed."

The senior officers left the conference room, only Tuvok remained.

"Captain, I will man the bridge while you attend this party."

"Thank you for the offer, Tuvok, but I was expecting you to attend."

"Vulcans do not attend parties."

"Well, you are attending this party. Captain's orders."

"I do not have a costume, Captain."

"Don't worry, Tuvok. I have the perfect costume in mind."

%%% WILDMAN QUARTERS

"A party and I'm invited!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Of course the Captain's Assistant is invited along with her mother," Neelix said, directing the last part at Ensign Wildman. "You two just need costumes."

"What are costumes?"

"They're what you wear when you play dress up," Ensign Wildman replied.

"So, I can wear my mermaid costume?"

"Yes, but why don't you want to wear your princess costume?"

"I thought Mezoti would like to borrow it." Naomi turned to Neelix. "Mezoti and the others are invited, aren't they?"

"They certainly are. I bet Seven of Nine is telling them about it right now," Neelix confirmed.

%%% CARGO BAY TWO

"A party?" Mezoti repeated.

"What is a party?" Rebi asked.

"Is it fun?" Azan inquired.

"Let Seven explain," Icheb scolded.

"A party is a social gathering where fun is the main objective."

"What are costumes?" Mezoti questioned.

"Costumes are clothes you normally do not wear. Young girls on Earth use costumes when they play dress up, so Naomi can show you what costumes you could use," Seven replied.

"What costume are you going to wear, Seven?' Icheb asked.

"I was not planning on attending the party. The astrometrics lab needs to have scans run."

"But, Seven! It won't be as much fun if you don't come!" Azan exclaimed.

"Please come, Seven!" Rebi pleaded.

"Work comes before fun, children."

%%% CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM

"You will be going to the Halloween party, Seven. The astrometric scans can wait. It's just one night. Besides, you missed out on Halloween all these years. Before you say that you don't have a costume, I have one that would be perfect for you," Janeway informed her.

"Yes, Captain."

"Dismissed."

Seven left. Moments later, the door chime sounded.

"Come." Neelix and Tom walked in. "Mr., Paris, Mr. Neelix, just the two people I wanted to talk to. Mr. Neelix, when did you want this party to take place?"

"In the interest of raising crew morale, as soon as possible. For an exact time, you'd have to ask Tom. He's the one who's creating the holodeck programs."

"Holodeck programs?"

"Yes, Captain. One is a haunted graveyard, and the other is a haunted house. The haunted house program is for anyone, but the graveyard is for adults only."

Janeway nodded, a slight smile creeping onto her face. "How long will it take you, Mr. Paris?"

"A couple of weeks. I'll tell B'Lanna to reprogram the Doctor's mobile emitter so he can come in costume."

"Good. Where would we be having the party?"

"The Mess hall, of course. I could research food and drink to serve."

"What about decorations?"

"We could replicate some, Captain," Tom responded.

"Very good. Will any music be necessary?"

"Possible during the party, but not the holodeck."

"You two seem to have everything in order, and I've made sure everyone is coming in costume."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Dismissed."

%%% SICKBAY

"You have to come up with a costume, Doctor," B'Lanna said.

"What kinds of costumes are common on Halloween?"

"There are a lot of costumes – witch, cat, werewolf, vampire, clown, mummy, and ghost to name a few."

"There are a lot of choices, Lieutenant."

"Would you like my opinion?"

"Yes."

B'Lanna adjusted the mobile emitter. "What do you think?"

"I approve, Lieutenant."

%%% HOLODECK ONE

"Computer, at time index 1.1352 display the graveyard program." Tome was working on the first holodeck program. "Run program."

The holodeck grid was replaced by black nothingness. Then, an ancient graveyard with a rusty iron gate faded into view. Tome opened the gate and walked into the graveyard. He surveyed the scene and decided changes were needed. "Computer, add a crooked olive tree that had been struck by lightning many years ago. Add an ancient mausoleum 500 yards from the tree. Add an ankle high mist and a full moon." Tom sat on one of the tombstones and looked around, trying to decide if there was anything missing.

The arch suddenly appeared, and Harry walked in. The doors closed, and the arch disappeared. Harry looked around and was impressed. There was a gravel path that wound through the graveyard, one branch ended at an old stone mausoleum with a heavy looking wooden door. Yards from the mausoleum was a partially charred, crooked olive tree. An ankle high mist swirled around the many tombstones and grave markers, both of which had in tact and broken ones. A rusty iron gate surrounded the entire graveyard, and the full moon shone down on the only other person in the holodeck, who was sitting on one of the in tact tombstones.

Harry approached Tom and said, "Looks good so far, Tom."

"I haven't gotten the sound effects done yet."

"What kind of sound effects do you need to add?"

"Howling, wind blowing, clock chiming, thunder, heart beating, heavy breathing, and screams to list a few."

"Have you gotten to the other program yet?"

"No. I'm doing one program at a time."

"What's the other program?"

"Oh, it's the traditional haunted house with some mild scares for the children."

"Don't make them too mild. Four of them are Borg children."

"But I can't make it too scary. Naomi will be there."

"I know."

%%% TWO WEEKS LATER

Music was blaring from the computer; real old songs like _Love Potion # 9_, _Flying Purple People Eater_, _Witch Doctor_, _The Monster Mash_, _Ghostbusters Theme_, and _Theme from The Twilight Zone_ were a few of the songs. The decorations were tastefully done. In a few of the corners were spider webs complete with spiders (both large and small), orange and black crepe paper was strewn across the ceiling, purple garland with black cats was twisted around the poles of the kitchen area, jack-o-lanterns were sitting on tables, bats and ghosts were hanging from the ceiling, and fake blood drips were on all the windows.

Janeway and Neelix were standing near on of the tables. Janeway was in a black bodysuit, tight black leggings, and black flats. She had a long black tail, black cat ears, whiskers, and had a black bow around her neck. Neelix had a gaudy, multi-colored, baggy one piece, a white face, red nose, and a rainbow colored wig.

"What is the reason for the black cats and jack-o-lanterns?" Neelix the clown asked.

"Black cats are considered bad luck, and jack-o-lanterns were used in the old days to guide the dead back to the netherworld," Janeway the black cat replied.

"Most of the costumes I don't recognize," Neelix commented.

"Well, Tuvok is an old West cowboy, Seven is a witch, Mezoti is a princess, Azan is a werewolf, Rebi is a vampire, Naomi is a mermaid, Icheb is the Grim Reaper, Samantha is a Geisha, the Doctor is a mummy, Harry is Sherlock Holmes, and Chakotay is Coyote the Trickster. I don't know what Tom and B'Lanna are. You would have to ask them."

"Who is Coyote the Trickster?"

"An important figure in Native American legend who played tricks on people and animals to teach a lesson."

"Could you explain Ensign Wildman's costume?"

"Geisha are traditional, female Japanese entertainers whose skills include performing various Japanese arts such as classical music and dance."

"Ah. If you'll excuse me, Captain. I'm going to talk to Tom and B'Lanna."

Janeway motioned for Neelix to go ahead, and he made his way to the two Lieutenants. Tom noticed Neelix heading their way. "Hey, Neelix. Great party."

"Thank you, Tom. Could you explain your costumes?"

"Well, I'm a tour guide for the holodeck programs, and B'Lanna is Supergirl, a fictional super hero from the twentieth century." Tom turned to B'Lanna and said, "Though I didn't know Supergirl was half-Klingon."

B'Lanna smacked Tom on the arm. "You picked the costume!"

Neelix looked at Tom's costume. It was comprised of denim pants, a grey polo shirt, a brown trench coat, and his black Starfleet issued boots. "If you'll excuse me, Neelix, I have to make the announcement about the holodecks." Tome stepped into the center of the room. "may I have your attention please? It's time for the first holodeck program. If I call your name, come with me. If I don't call your name, stay here. Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Tuvok, Seven of Nine, B'Lanna, Harry, and the Doctor."

Tom the tour guide led the first group to holodeck one. "This is an ancient graveyard." He lowered his voice and added an ominous, creepy tone which he would keep through the entire program. "Keep together. We wpuldn't want to lose anyone…would we?"

He led them into th holodeck. The doors closed, the arch disappeared, and they were enveloped by darkness. A nonexistant wind started blowing, and somewhere in the distance a clock started chiming.

"**If you walk through Witch's Wood**

**Past the hanging tree**

**Then down Dead Man's Lane**

**Over the wooden foot bridge**

**Past Creepy Hollow**

**You will come to an ancient graveyard."**

A wolf howl resounded through the air causing Harry to jump. Then, the ancient graveyard faded into view. The group was outside the cemetery gate, looking into the graveyard. The mist swirled around their ankles.

"**They say it isn't safe for mortals to be here**

**Especially after dark**

**For here is a place of twilight**

**A place occupied they say by half-beings**

**A twilight world of spirits**

**Of ghosts and ghouls and banshees**

**And apparitions from the netherworld**

**Of darkness and cold**

**Cold evil."**

A clap of thunder seemed to punctuate Tom's last line.

"**A horrifying time warp of disembodied souls**

**Lost forever in purgatory**

**This is a place of black foreboding."**

The group heard a heart beat and heavy breathing, and they weren't entirely sure it _wasn't _one of their group.

"**A stark and terrifying area of strange and dreadful happenings."**

A scream seemed to come from all around them.

"**We better light the lamp."**

Tom lit an old fashioned oil lamp.

"**A sea of flickering shadows**

**They are shadows, aren't they?"**

The heart beat was back and continued on into the end of the scene.

"**Most people whistle bravely to themselves**

**As they pass this locality or try to**

**In spite of a sudden dryness of the mouth**

**And quickening of the heartbeat."**

The heavy breathing joined the heart beat.

"**We are all brave enough when we can't actually see**

**What's lurking behind us, aren't we?**

**So, if the hair on the back of your neck is rising**

**Don't look back**

**Don't look back."**

The heavy breathing quickened.

"**Don't…look…back."**

Multiple screams seemed to come from all around them. Then, thunder boomed as the scream ended.

After a couple seconds of silence, the nonexistent wind picked back up, another howl sounded, and it started raining, but the rain didn't seem to dampen any of the group. Tom opened the gate, and everyone followed, their footsteps audible as they walked on the gravel path.

"**When through the cemetery gate**

**Along the overgrown path**

**Be careful where you tread."**

From behind a nearby bush, a large cat snarled and growled and kept snarling and growling until the end of the scene.

"**There's really nothing to worry about just here**

**Is there?**

**Everyone knows that manifestations of the supernatural**

**Are but figments of the imagination**

**Everyone knows that, don't hey?**

**Don't they?"**

Once again, multiple screams came from around them, but this time they seemed to be in response to the snarls and growls.

"**I did say be careful where you tread**

**Your next step …could be…your last."**

Again the screams came in response to the snarls and growls until they faded away. It was as if the unseen screamers were being drug away by the large cat in the bush.

The couple seconds of silence that came next seemed deafening. The wind and rain came back, but this time they were joined by thunder and lightning, and all of this continued through Tom's talking.

"**Perhaps we better shelter awhile**

**Under that crooked olive tree**

**The one struck by lightning many years ago."**

There were a couple of screams, and then the olive tree that was nearby was struck by lightning.

"**So, you see, lightning can strike in the same place twice."**

The wind, rain, and thunder were interrupted by a couple welcome seconds of silence, before they came back as strong as ever.

"**It can't be helped**

**I did try to avoid it**

**We'll have to shelter in the old mausoleum."**

A moan seemed to come from the old stone mausoleum, making Harry a little unsure of going in there.

"**Rumor has it that vampires used to dwell there."**

Suddenly, a group of bats flew overhead.

"**But it was only a rumor**

**Someone did try to find out for sure**

**But he was never seen again"**

A lone crow cawed.

"**Shall we go in?"**

Tom unlocked the door. He opened the door and ushered everybody inside. He closed the door. The door suddenly creaked open, allowing them to hear the wind and rain, before it creaked shut. A couple seconds of silence reigned before Tom shouted his next line.

"**Run for your life!"**

All around them caskets were opening and hands of all colors were appearing. Harry, for one, was _not_ going to wait to see what was climbing out of the caskets. He took off running right behind Tom. Janeway, Chakotay, and B'Lanna were behind Harry; however, Tuvok, Seven, and the Doctor were just walking out of the mausoleum into the howling wind.

The couple seconds of silence allowed the group the chance to look around. There were back in the graveyard. The wind started howling again, and a clock started chiming.

"**Listen…midnight…the Witching Hour…"**

The group could barely make out shapes in the mist as if they were far away. There was a cauldron, and figures surrounding it. There was a bubbling sound and cackles.

_**Bubble, bubble toil and trouble**_

_**Bubble, bubble toil and trouble**_

_**Monster scales and raven tails**_

Those three lines kept repeating over and over until the words were all jumbled together. The bubbling sound and cackles drowned out the jumble of words. They faded away, and a figure a little ways away from the crowd around the cauldron spoke up.

_**Citizens with faces green**_

_**Dwelling here this Halloween**_

_**Dwelling here to cast a spell**_

_**To send a tortured soul to Hell**_

A scream seemed to emanate from the cauldron, and there was more bubbling. (AN: This scream and bubbling happened after each of the following four passages.)

_**Familiar cat and jet black crow**_

_**Flan gram's ditch thrice times low**_

_**I'll place a spell upon your head**_

_**Spit three times and then you're dead**_

_**Slimy toad and bats of Hell**_

_**Joined together for this spell**_

_**Poisoned berry, toadstool tuffs**_

_**Snake bite venom, death perhaps**_

_**Monster's entrails, dragon's breath**_

_**Tongue of lizard, certain death**_

_**Web of spider, Evil Eye**_

_**Cloak of darkness, you will die**_

The figures gathered around the cauldron started cackling, there were even more screams and bubbling, and the wind howling, which drowned out all other sounds. The silence only lasted a couple seconds. Tom resumed his role as tour guide.

"**Some people don't believe in ghosts and the supernatural."**

A clock started chiming and continued through Tom's speech.

"**Perhaps you're one of the unbelievers**

**However, I think I should warn you**

**That at certain times and in certain places**

**The unbelievable does happen**

**But, of course, it couldn't happen here**

**Could it?"**

The group heard the heart beat again, but this time it was accompanied by the wind howling.

"**Let's be careful though**

**No sense in looking for trouble**

**Besides, sometimes the hunter**

**Becomes the hunted."**

A wolf howl made Harry jump. The howling continued through the rest of the scene.

"I hear murmuring," Janeway whispered. The murmur of words faded in, got louder, and then faded out. This is what they heard:

_**I must have some blood to drink**_

_**I must have some flesh to eat**_

_**I must have some blood to drink**_

_**I must have some flesh to eat**_

_**I must have some blood to drink**_

_**I must have some flesh to eat**_

_**I must have some blood to drink**_

_**I must have some flesh to eat**_

_**I must have some blood to drink**_

_**I must have some flesh to eat**_

_**I must have some blood to drink**_

_**I must have some flesh to eat**_

_**I must have some blood to drink**_

_**I must have some flesh to eat**_

_**I must have some blood to drink**_

_**I must have some flesh to eat**_

_**I must have some blood to drink**_

_**I must have some flesh to eat**_

_**I must have some blood to drink**_

_**I must have some flesh to eat**_

_**I must have some blood to drink**_

_**I must have some flesh to eat**_

The heart beat and howling wind were back, but only for a moment. A couple seconds of silence passed, and Tom led them to a bridge. The rain and wind returned, and the group could hear running water.

"**Be careful of the bridge."**

The group started to cross the rickety bridge.

"**I don't think it's very safe."**

About halfway across the bridge, the group heard:

_**Don't cross the bridge!**_

_**Don't cross the bridge!**_

_**Don't cross the bridge!**_

_**Don't cross the bridge!**_

_**Don't cross the bridge!**_

A clap of thunder sounded, and the group sans Tuvok, Seven, and the Doctor ran across the bridge, their footsteps resounding on the wooden bridge. The aforementioned three merely walked across the bridge. When the entire group was on the other side of the bridge, the bridge and graveyard beyond it disappeared and was replaced by the black and yellow grid of the holodeck.

"Congratulations. You've survived an evening in a haunted graveyard. If you're brave enough maybe you'll join the next group in the haunted house," Tom said, continuing the "tour guide" voice. Then, he dropped the voice and said, "Let's go back to the party, and I'll get the next group."

As they walked back to the Mess Hall, Janeway said, "I'll join the next group for the haunted house, Mr. Paris."

"It's not as scary, Captain."

"I should hope not. Naomi Wildman will be there along with Neelix and Samantha. You know how protective they are."

"Yes, captain." They entered the Mess hall. "I need the remaining people for the second holodeck program."

As the first group passed the second group, Mezoti spoke up, "Seven, won't you come with us?"

"Of course she is, and I'm coming too," Janeway replied before Seven could say no.

"Follow me," said Tom the tour guide. He led the group to holodeck two. He adopted the creepy, ominous tone. "This is a haunted house. Keep together. We wouldn't want to lose anyone…would we?"

He led them into the holodeck. The doors closed, the arch disappeared, and they found themselves standing near a barren hill. The only building for miles was an old mansion on the barren hill. A nonexistent wind howled throughout the scene.

"**There's a big dark house near here**

**A very large derelict house**

**It's known locally as Hangman's Folly**

**This old mansion for that's what it really is**

**Is built on a hill, a strange and barren hill**

**A place where birds don't sing and animals won't go**

**Horses shy and dogs run with hackles raised in fright**

**Nothing much grows there anymore**

**It is a dank and desolate place**

**Where nobody stays for long**

**They say it's haunted but we don't believe in such nonsense**

**Do we?**

**Only the foolhardy would venture there at night."**

The group approached the house. It looked in general disrepair; a few crackled windows, moth-eaten curtains, peeling paint, and missing shingles.

"**Mind the cobwebs; Stay close together**

**For this is the edge of darkness**

**The point of no return."**

Tom unlocked the rusty lock, opened the door which creaked, ushered everyone inside, and slammed the door closed, making Naomi, Samantha, and Neelix jump. As they walked the halls, they heard a heart beat, ghosts moving about, laughter, a door creaking open, and screams.

"**Listen…is that music I hear?"**

Organ music was playing softly from the room to their left.

"**This must be the organ room."**

The door creaked open even further, the music got louder, and there was malicious laughter coming from the room, The door creaked and slammed shut by itself. They walked down the hall until they heard a scream coming from behind one of the doors to the right.

"**This must be the gallery**

**What a chamber of horrors."**

A moan came from behind the door, which creaked as it partially opened. Azan and Rebi inched toward the door. The all too human whimpering and growls from an unidentifiable creature stayed their feet, but heightened their curiosity. However, the screams which came next made their curiosity wan.

"Let's move on," Rebi said.

"Indeed," Tom agreed. He led the group down the dark hallway. The group then heard bats flying around, and Janeway started moving toward a nearby door of the left.

"**Don't go up there!**

**That's the belfry**

**It's full of bats."**

The many crow caws, which punctuated Tom's words well, made Janeway back off. Tom continued to lead everyone on the tour of the haunted house. A few doors down still on the left was Tom's next stop.

"**There's the mad professor**

**And he's conducting more electrical experiments."**

The maniacal laughter coming from behind the door made Neelix jump and moan, which seemed to be answered by a moan from behind the door. There were electrical cracks, a bubbling sounds, more moans, and a heart beat, Overhead, thunder boomed, which spurred the group to follow their guide.

There was a bend in the hallway which preceded a sharp right turn. They were led into a rather spacious room with grand staircases. Portraits, both large and small, were on the walls.

"**This must be the haunted ballroom."**

Haunting yet beautiful music began to play. Mezoti and Naomi could almost see the portraits' inhabitants step out onto the dance floor. The two girls were so entranced that they didn't notice that the group was on the move again. Ensign Wildman and Seven had to physically guide them out of the room. Only a few steps out into the hall, Tom threw his arms out.

"**Look out…a snake pit."**

Hissing, rattler tails shaking, and scales rubbing against each other emanated from a large hole in the middle of the floor. Fortunately, there was enough room on the left side to inch around it. As Janeway inched around the pit, she looked down. 'I can identify rattle snakes, cobras, vipers, asps, and taipans, and I see all five,' she thought.

After each person took their turn inching around the hole, they breathed a sigh of relief and followed Tom down a couple of staircases and through a few turns. A howl caught everyone's attention. It was followed by a faraway scream; a moan; and weird metal scraping against stone, which was soft then grew louder and then faded away.

"**Where are we?"**

Tom paused and looked around.

"**We must be in the dungeons."**

There was the sound of metal being put away, and a nearby door creaked open. They could hear rats scurrying about behind the partially open door and laughter drifted out from the room as well. There was the sound of a whip hitting flesh and the inevitable scream, which started loud and then faded to the sound of metal being drug away and soft groans. It sounded like they just heard someone being tortured! Thunder boomed overhead, which spurred Tom and the others on.

Tom led them down the hallway and took a left at the fork. He stopped a little ways from the nearest door, which he pointed to.

"**Beware of the mad gamekeeper**

**And his hounds of Hell."**

From behind the door Tom was pointing to came angry snarls and growls and the sound of teeth being bared. From outside, a bird screeched. The two youngest boys took a step back, not wanting to get any closer to whatever was making all that noise.

Tom led them back the way they came until they got to the fork. They took the right path this time. The group was led into a dark room, and when Tom closed the door, they were plunged into darkness.

"**This is the room of eternal and deadly silence**

**Where the unfortunate could hear a pin drop."**

Even though they couldn't see anything, they could hear plenty. Very clearly, they heard a pin drop. The next second a cacophony of sounds was heard.

'That sounded like a bunch of pots and pans falling and crashing into each other,' Neelix thought. A couple seconds of silence passed.

"**I know how to get out of here."**

Tom paused.

"**With dynamite & a long fuse."**

He lit an old fashioned match and brought it to the dynamite's fuse. All anyone could see was the lit fuse traveling to the dynamite. Seconds later, there was a loud explosion and the sound of bricks falling. The explosion must have blown a hole in the wall.

"**Good night. Sleep well."**

Tom let out a maniacal laugh that sent shivers down the childrens' (and Neelix's) spines. Moonlight spilled through the hole in the wall before their surroundings disappeared, and they were standing on the black and yellow holodeck grid.

"Congratulations. You've survived a night in the haunted house. Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine should be commended. They not only survived a night in the haunted house, but a night in the haunted graveyard." Everyone clapped for Janeway and Seven. Tom dropped the "tour guide" voice. "Let's go back to the Mess Hall and rejoin the party."

They all walked back to the Mess Hall, and all the way back, Neelix complimented Tom on his program.

"You did so well with that program that I was scared at times."

"If that scared you, then you _definitely_ wouldn't want to go through the haunted graveyard."

"Is it that scary?"

"Yes, it is," Janeway answered.

"That's the reason I chose groups instead of just letting whoever wanted to go join me."

They walked through the doors, and the group dispersed. Harry came up to Janeway, handed her something, and whispered in her ear. She nodded, and Harry left to hand similar items to the rest of the guests, save Tom. Moments later, on Harry's signal, everyone (except Tuvok and Seven) crowded around Tom in a circle. They were holding little canisters that were different colors. Said canisters were pointed at Tom, who was confused.

"Ready…" Harry began.

"Aim…" Chakotay continued.

"Fire!" Janeway finished. Everyone shot Tom with what turned out to be different color4d silly string that Harry had replicated. While Tom was getting covered, Janeway said, "Happy Halloween, Mr. Paris!"

The End


End file.
